


Embracing the Moments

by Cookieteller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Manga, Men Crying, Moaning, Orgasm, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Makeouts, Tokyo (City), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieteller/pseuds/Cookieteller
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi spends their night together one last time before Oikawa leaves for Tokyo the next day.





	

"See you guys and good luck in college!" their friend, Hanamaki, shouted before walking on the other side of the road with Matsukawa.

The four seniors of Seijoh went to a cafe to spend their last outing together before they go to their respective colleges.

Oikawa sighed, knowing that he will be flying to Tokyo by tomorrow and that he'll be separated from his friends. Although he graduated from high school a week ago, he felt like he was still a high schooler. Time sure runs fast.

The night was quiet and serene and only a few people were walking on the sidewalks of Miyagi. Snowflakes were slowly falling on the ground when the brunette felt someone's warm hand holding his.

"You okay, Assikawa? You seem way to dead to be you," his bestfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime, asked as he gave him a skeptic look. 

Oikawa stared at the other man, holding onto his hand as if he was suddenly going to vanish. 

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan. I'm just scared for what might happen when I'm in Tokyo. I mean, we are going to different universities. You're staying here in Miyagi while I'm moving to Tokyo tomorrow. I'm just worried that our relationship might not work out."

The brunette started to tear up a bit, hugging him tightly. How can he afford to let go of his Iwa-chan that easily? 

The ravenette hugged him back, rubbing his back tenderly. He always knew that Oikawa is always clingy when he's around, but he didn't mind it at all. He was his boyfriend and bestfriend after all.

"What makes you think that I'm going to leave you all alone, Trashykawa? You know that I'm also going to visit you at least every month right? Plus we live in a world where technology exist. We can just video chat everyday!"

"Eh! But I can't kiss you goodnight everyday nor can I feel your warm touches! You are the light of my life, Iwa-Chan! I'll be surrounded by darkness without your presence!" Oikawa whined over dramatically, falling on the floor slowly as he played dead. "Revive me with a kiss, mah love!"

Iwaizumi can only stare at him coldly. He pursed his lips together before kicking the brunette lightly on the stomach.

"Ouch! Iwa-chan! Why do you have to kick me on the stomach! You know I'm pregnant with your baby!" the brunette whined, hugging his stomach.

"Shut up and get up from the goddamn floor, Assikawa! The road is dirty and you're laying there like a stray animal! And how the fuck can a man be pregnant?!" Oikawa stuck out his tongue, doing the peace sign while Iwaizumi pulled him up the floor using the man's turtleneck shirt.

"Aww! You love me so much to the extent that you're acting like my mom! Mommy Iwa-chan!" 

"I'm not your mom, Assikawa! So shut the hell up and let's just go home already! I'm already exhausted from babysitting you."

"Wha?! I'm not a baby! I'm your bae, right?" the brunette replied with a duck face. "Mean, Iwa-chan!"

"You're gross, Trashykawa, just way too gross. . ."

"I'm not tired yet though! Can we just walk around Miyagi for a while! I mean just look at how beautiful the night is! What if an alien appears in front of our eyes?!" 

The ravenette stared at his boyfriend's eyes, sparkling under the night sky. Although he's annoying and childish, he knew that he can never stop loving him. He pulled the brunette closer to his face, looking him directly on the eye. Oikawa blushed as he stared at the man's green eyes. He was just so . . . attractive? He felt the ravenette's hand caressing his face slowly.

"The only thing you need is me, Trashykawa. And I know that I'm the only one you need too," Iwaizumi purred.

Oikawa was about to reply but the ravenette interrupted him by smashing his lips on his. Those luscious lips made the brunette crave for more. He  wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's waist, pushing him closer. He felt the other's tongue asking for an entrance, so he did. It felt good, too good to be true, and he knew that he will never get enough.

* * *

Iwaizumi opened the door to their apartment while making-out with the brunette. The door flung open, making the couple fall on the floor.

"Shit. You're sexy as fuck," Iwaizumi growled as he continue kissing the brunette. He was so tempted to rip those clothes out. 

"You're more sexy than I am, Iwa-chan," Oikawa purred. His brown hair was wet and messy. He can hear Iwaizumi's heavy breathing; it was so relaxing. 

The couple made out on the floor for a few minutes before entering their bedroom. The ravenette pushed the brunette on their bed before pinning him by the arms. He stared at the brunette's face, breathing heavily. Oikawa was panting while he bit his lip, damn, he looks even sexier now. 

"So what are you going to do to me, Iwa-chan?" the brunette purred. 

"Oh you know whatI'm going to do," Iwaizumi smirked.

The ravenette removed Oikawa's coat and turtleneck before he started to bite his shoulder all the way to his. Oikawa let out a moan. It felt great, just way too great.

"Shit! I-Iwa-chan. . ." Oikawa moaned. 

Iwaizumi left more bite marks all over Oikawa's body. "Let this be the night, Trashykawa..." 

* * *

It was three o' clock in the morning. The two men laid together, snuggled up in each other's arms; only a piece of blanket covered their bare bodies.

"Iwa-chan?" the brunette murmured as he snuggled up to his boyfriend, his head laying on the other's chest.

The ravenette fluttered his eyes open. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared to lose you, Iwa-chan, I really am. By tomorrow I'm going to be in Tokyo and you'll be staying here in Miyagi. It will be our first time to ever be this far from each other."

Tears trickled down on the brunette's face. If only he can attend the same university as his Iwa-chan's, but he knew that it was impossible because his ideal course is not there plus the fact that he was invited to be part of Japan's national volleyball team; he can't let those opportunities go to waste.

"Hey, don't cry. You're going to make me cry too if it is," Iwaizumi hushed, kissing the brunette on the forehead. 

"I'm just afraid of what might happen to us. What if this relationship doesn't work out since other long distance relationships don't work out either," he sobbed quietly as he sniffled.

"Well, we'll make it work then. Distance shouldn't interfere with our relationship if we really love each other right," Iwaizumi softly replied. "It's a test that we have to conquer together."

The brunette smiled at the ravenette's answer; he was the only one that can cheer him up.

"That's why I love you, Iwa-chan. I don't know how you do it but you just did."

"I love you too, Oikawa. I hope you'll never forget me too."

"I'll never ever forget you, Iwa-chan... never."

And with those last words, the couple fell asleep, getting ready to face the harsh reality together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I tried writing a smutty one-shot (it ain't that intense though). This one is kind of short though, but I hope you guys like it!  
> More stories to come your way.


End file.
